fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Springtime With Sunny/Quotes
:(Ivan's House) :(Sunny in hedgehog form sleeping; Astronov wakes her up) :Astronov: Wake up, princess. :Sunny: Huh? :Astronov: It's time. :Sunny: (excitingly gasps) It is. It's (poofs to fairy form) Easter! :Astronov: I've already made a special breakfast for you. :(camera points to Sunny's breakfast with sausages, eggs, cookies, apple juice, hash browns, orange juice and 10ft blueberry pancakes; choir noise) :Sunny: (rushes to her table with a bib and a fork) Thanks, Daddy! (looks around) Hey, where's mom? :Astronov: I don't know, I haven't seen her at all this morning. I can assume she wants to be ready as the rest of us. Now eat up, you, me, your mother and Ivan and Chloe will meet up with Timmy, Timantha, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof so we can celebrate your first Easter. Just eat your breakfast and... :Sunny: (heard) All done. :(Astronov turns around and sees all of the breakfast gone) :Sunny: Come on! This is going to be the best Easter ever! Not to mention my first. ---- :(Turner's front yard) :Chloe: Oh, I just love Easter! One day in Spring Break where I don't have to worry about my parents telling me not to eat too many sweets. Halloween too, but same thing. :Ivan: Wow, looks like every kid in town has already started the day. :(camera slowly shows kids across town finding Easter eggs; Vicky pops out of a bush and scares the kids away and pulls up a magnet to steal their eggs; the kids watch in shock as their eggs were swiped by Vicky's magnet; the kids started to cry) :Timmy: Aww, great. Only someone like Vicky would ruin Easter and have it all to herself. :Timantha: I wish Vicky's magnet short circuited and she was trapped inside a cage. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands;'POOF'; Vicky's magnet short circuit and the eggs fell on the floor; a cage appears and Vicky was trapped inside; the kids ran near Vicky's cage and got their eggs back) :Wanda: Now that the icky situation is out of the picture, it's time for, say it with me now... :(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Sunny inhales and are about to shout out Easter until Neptunia poof up cutting them off saying...) :Neptunia: Spring Cleaning Day! :All: Huh? :Neptunia: Haven't you heard the news? It's Spring Cleaning Day. (shoves everyone to Ivan's house) The faster we do it, the more fun it will be. :Timantha: Uh, Neptunia, aren't you going to celebrate... :Neptunia: Spring Cleaning Day? Of course. Who wouldn't? :(everyone as they're still being shoved looks at each other with a confused look) ---- :(Ivan's bedroom) :Ivan: Woah, what happen to my bedroom? :Astronov: Yeah, it was much cleaner this morning. :Chloe: Eeeh! So much dust around here! And used napkins and please tell me that's not what came out of the other side of a birds body! :Timmy: Okay, tap the breaks, Chloe. Let's just get this over with so we can all celebrate... :Neptunia: More Spring Cleaning Day? (drops messy looking boxes on Timmy) I thought you'd never ask. Okay, if anybody needs me, I need to go to the bathroom and find more cleaning equipment. (shuts the door) :Cosmo: I don't know what this about, looking at these dust bunnies sure does remind me of Easter. :Poof: Yeah, I'm starting to think Miss Neptunia secretly wanted to decorate for Easter. :Ivan: No wonder she was acting like Easter never existed. She wanted to make your first Easter a time you will never forget! :Timmy: (lift the boxes off of him) What do you say we make this "Spring Cleaning Day" into a Spring Wishing Day! I wish for a bag of 50,000lbs of Easter eggs! :(Wanda poofs up the bag of eggs; Cosmo catches it but it was too heavy) :Timantha: I wish for a magical swing set! :(Poof poofs up the swing set) :Chloe: I wish for a giant music soundtrack! :(Astronov and Sunny poof up the giant music soundtrack) :Ivan: And I wish for Easter decorations all over my room! :(decorations poof up) :Cosmo: And what better way to celebrate than being the Easter Bunny himself! :(Cosmo poofs up the real Easter Bunny by accident) :Wanda: Cosmo! You know you can't have the real Easter Bunny come here on this holiday. :Cosmo: Oops. (wand raised) Sorry. (poofs the Easter Bunny away and poofs himself up an Easter Bunny costume) :Astronov: And we can't have Easter without an Easter Bunny leader. (poofs up an Easter hat for Sunny) :Sunny: Now all we have to do is wait for mom and the party starts. :(Neptunia comes back and gasps) :All: Surprise! Happy Easter! :Astronov: We had a feeling you were acting strange of this "Spring Cleaning" so, that's why we've set up the decorations. Isn't this great? :(Neptunia looks around and sees the decorations, Sunny's hat and Cosmo in an Easter Bunny costume) :Neptunia: No. It's not. This isn't great at all! (tears up everything) I've spent all morning setting things up for Spring Cleaning Day and this is the repay I get?! :Sunny: But, mom, it is Easter. :Neptunia: No buts. And never mention that name of a holiday! (groans and takes Sunny's hat off of her head and steps on it as Sunny gasps; Neptunia throws everything Easter related inside Ivan's treasure chest) There will be no such holiday going on here. All this hard work for Spring Cleaning Day for nothing. Everyone, (with a red face and hair and eye pupils turn to fire with a monstrous voice) GET OUT!!!! (face turns to normal) :(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan, Chloe and their fairies minus Astronov and Sunny left) :Astronov: Neptunia, what's gone into you?! Do you have any idea what you've done? :Neptunia: What I've done is make this so-called holiday something not to be disappointed in. :Astronov: Well right now, I'm disappointed that you've ruined Easter for all of us, even for our own daughter. :Neptunia: Oh, so now it's my fault I don't want to have this day to be a disaster. (opens the treasure chest) What do you make of all of this? Huh? It's nothing but worthless garbage! There's nothing special about Easter and never will be! :(Sunny going into tears and started crying hard; bad things happening as a rain cloud appears and struck Astronov; Astronov quickly calmed down Sunny by giving her an Easter egg) :Astronov: I don't know what this is about, but until you figure it out, we're going to enjoy this holiday. Let's go, Sunny. :(Astronov and Sunny float away; Sunny quickly looks back at her mother then catch up to her father) :Neptunia: (sigh) This is just great. (opens the chest and sees the Easter stuff and her scowl slowly turns into a depressed look then she groans and shuts the chest) I was just only doing what's best for my daughter. I think I need a nap. (turns into cat form and sleeps) :(close-up to Neptunia as she's still napping) :Voice: Neptunia Windypool! :Neptunia: (wakes up) Huh? (turns around and sees a floating long coat) Are you the ghost of Christmas Future? :Voice: What? No. (takes off the coat) It is me, Jorgen Von Strangle. And it's eight months before Christmas! I am here to show you that Easter is a good holiday. :Neptunia: So what? :Jorgen: So what? I'll tell you, or better yet, show you. (poofs up a portal and takes Neptunia inside) :(Neptunia and Jorgen went through the portal) :Neptunia: Why are we in Fairy World? :Jorgen: Look down there. :(camera moves down and sees a young Neptunia looking for Easter eggs around her old house as her mother watches) :Neptunia: That's... me. :Jorgen: That is right. You used to love Easter. It was one of your favorite holidays besides Christmas. :Neptunia: Why are you showing me this? :(Jorgen raise his wand and poofs them to Spellementary School) :Neptunia: Spellementary School? :Jorgen: You have assured yourself that you never wanted your favorite holidays to be a disaster for you. :Neptunia: Wait, I remember this. I was one of the classmates to be picked as the Easter leader. :(young Neptunia romantically staring at young Astronov romantically staring at young Wanda romantically staring at young Juandissimo) :Jorgen: You were very anticipated to be Easter leader, (teacher holding the Easter leader hat as young Neptunia glees) you've wanted this moment more than anyone else. Unfortunately, it became a devastation when Juandissimo became leader. (kid fairies cheering as young Neptunia was in tears) After that moment, you assured yourself that you've never celebrated Easter ever again. :Neptunia: What are you trying to tell me? :Jorgen: Let me answer that with a question of my own. Instead of Easter, why do this Spring Cleaning Day? And another question, why bring your new family into the same pain? :Neptunia: I was only doing what's best for my daughter. :Jorgen: Best for your daughter? Or best for yourself? (raise his wand;POOF) :Neptunia: (gasp as she sees Spring Cleaning decorations) Now this is what I call Spring Cleaning. :Jorgen: You think so, huh? :(open Ivan's door) :Neptunia: What happened to the Prestonovich's house? It looks deserted. :Jorgen: One year from today, due to your selfishness, Ivan decided to go back to Russia. :Neptunia: Any more crucial details? :Jorgen: Timmy and Ivan had an argument about what to do during Easter and they wouldn't have without your knowledge of kindness. So, after the argument, Ivan made the decision to back to his old home town, which made Chloe heartbroken and she never wanted anything to do with the Turners again. Not only that, Astronov divorced you and took Sunny with him, leaving the two in deep unlimited sorrow. :Neptunia: No... :Jorgen: And as for you, (shows a image of Neptunia in the future) you've spent the rest of eternity doing Spring Cleaning in Fairy World and never looked back at the error of your ways. :Neptunia: What have I done?! This isn't how I wanted this holiday to be. If it wasn't for me, Sunny wouldn't have felt the same pain I once did. I never had the chance to be Easter leader, but I'm not letting the same thing happen to my daughter. :Jorgen: Well, good luck think that through. :Neptunia: Wait, what are you... :('''POOF')'' :(Neptunia sees herself back to the present day) :Neptunia: Okay, (rushes to the treasure chest) there's still time! I can fix this. I'll just take these Easter stuff out of the chest, the holiday won't be cancelled and Sunny won't be devastated. :(opens the chest and gasps as she sees it's empty) :Neptunia: No. No! (camera zooms to her mouth as she shouts out...) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! :(camera zooms out to Neptunia in cat form saying no while she's still napping) :Neptunia: No! No! (wakes up heavily breathing) Huh? (looks at the treasure chest, walks near it and opens it seeing all the Easter decorations is still there) (gasps) It's still here! (turns to fairy form) I can still fix this. ---- :(the kids and fairies standing near the sidewalk depressed) :Timmy: So, what to do? :Chloe: Oh, maybe we should... oh, what's the use? :Timantha: Wow, Chloe's so depressed, her enthusiasm has worn off. :Poof: I guess the only thing to do is forget about Easter. :Ivan: Yeah, I mean, it's not as fun as a few other holidays, but I'm sure we'll get over it soon and move on. :Neptunia: (heard) You'll do no such thing. :All: What? :(camera points to Neptunia with the Easter stuff) :Astronov: Neptunia? :Neptunia: Look, I know what I did was wrong, and I wanted to make it up to all of you. (passes out each of the Easter stuff and stops to Sunny) And Sunny, beloved daughter, I am so sorry. I've almost made your first Easter a day you'll never forget. And I meant that in a bad way. (gives Sunny her Easter leader hat) Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? :Sunny: Yes, mom. I do. :(Neptunia and Sunny hug) :All: Aww. :Wanda: So, no more about this Spring Cleaning nonsense? :Neptunia: (breaks in half a duster) Spring What-now? :Astronov: Honey, I'm glad you've came to your senses. :Ivan: Me too. :Cosmo: So what now? :Neptunia: Now, let's get Spring Cle... (clears throat) Sorry, still got the words stuck in my head. Let's get Easter started. :All: Yeah! :(everyone tracking down eggs with Sunny in the lead) :(screen fades to black; Sunny pops up) :Sunny: (holding a giant bag with millions of eggs) I love Easter! :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!